1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an improvement in the art of the toy or sporting device generally referred to as a skateboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skateboards, as presently produced, evolved from a separation of a roller skate in two parts and the attachment of the front and rear wheel assemblies to a board. In recent years, fiberglass and plastics have been used for construction of the platforms and well designed and highly efficient wheels, bearings and associated structure mounted on pivotally flexible mounts have been developed. The area of improvement incorporated in this invention generally pertains to a torsion bar interconnecting the front wheel assemblies and the rear wheel assemblies. To the best knowledge of your applicant no similar structure has heretofore been employed in skateboards. A somewhat related structure appears in U.S Pat. Nos. 1,377,948 to Wacker; 3,667,777 to Enriquez; and 3,891,225 to Sessa.